


Repair

by Kimium



Series: Mending Relationships [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Read Part One First Or You'll Be Confused, Sequel to Fixing the Almost Broken, Set mainly in SDR2, alternate universe- no despair, post sdr2, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Sequel to Fixing the Almost Broken. Post SDR2. Some Alternate Universe.Komaeda's relationship with Hinata is slipping through his fingers and he knows he's about to lose his relationship. After an argument with Hinata, he wakes up in an alternate universe where the world has ended, he has a metal arm, everyone is recovering from Despair, but at least his relationship with Hinata is stable.(Or: How Do The SDR2 Boys Have Their Relationship Together To The Point They Have To Help Their Alternate, Non Despair Selves In Fixing Their Relationship?)





	Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I finally finished AU Komaeda's POV! Hurray! Sorry it took so long. I decided to drop back into Fairy Tail (I used to read it in Jr. High school and only NOW decided to watch it). Regardless, I had a ton of fun writing his POV. 
> 
> Note: I use Hinata and Komaeda for AU versions and I use Hajime and Nagito for canon versions.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos. They're always appreciated! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr or prefer to send messages through there, you can go to [my tumblr](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com) here.

His phone sat at his elbow, the light on top blinking, indicating he had an unopened text message. Komaeda groaned and leaned back in his chair, tilting it slightly. His laptop was open and the document sat, barely half way done. A calendar off the side had Tuesday circled in red. Komaeda rubbed his face. Deadline after deadline.

Work had really picked up, especially with HR shuffling people and reassigning people to other divisions. Komaeda could tell how much it irked Munakata, but there wasn’t much he could do, even if Munakata was the Vice Chairman. Komaeda stayed far away from the politics of his work place. All it meant to him was things were shifting, and suddenly more work was thrown on him. This past month alone had more work than some of the previous months and that meant more all nighters to get the work done on time.

Well, it wasn’t as though the documents would type themselves up. Komaeda sat up properly and continued to work, trying to drown his thoughts. If he could get this done by Saturday, then he could start the other report on Sunday. Then he could hand in the Tuesday one (the one he was currently working on) and finish the Thursday one. Then maybe he could finally have a weekend off… finally have some time to himself…

The door opened. Komaeda looked up at the time. It was four thirty. He froze and immediately lunged for his phone, turning the screen on. The message he had ignored was from Hinata, almost thirty minutes ago, stating he was coming over for dinner.

“Nagito?”

Komaeda hurried himself, shuffling his laptop off the side, shutting the screen. He then scrambled up, phone in hand, and walked out to the front of his house. Hinata was standing at the door, taking off his coat and scarf. The weather really hadn’t gotten better. Not that Komaeda knew. He hadn’t been outside since the beginning of the week, but that was because he had to go into the office.

“You didn’t answer my text.” Hinata sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda muttered, “I didn’t notice it.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Right. Work again?”

Komaeda numbly nodded and followed Hinata into the kitchen. Thankfully he had food, but only because he forced himself to go grocery shopping. Not that he was using any of the food, mainly living off quick meals or toast.

“Want to make chicken?” Komaeda decided to just shove that away. No need to bring it up and argue. “I got some thawed in the fridge.”

“I noted.” Hinata pulled the chicken out, “Want rice too?”

“Yeah… rice sounds good.” Komaeda agreed, heading over to his cabinet where he kept the rice cooker.

“So…” Hinata shut the fridge, “How is work?”

Komaeda set the rice cooker down, “It’s… okay. How is your work?”

“Not nearly as hectic.” Hinata gave a small smile, “Actually I was able to see Kazuichi and Akane for coffee today.”

It was nice to hear Hinata had a bit more of a social life than him. Not that it was hard. Komaeda hid his self-deprecating smile. “Oh? How are they?”

“Pretty good. Akane was talking about her new gymnastics class and how Nekomaru offered to help her out. Said he scared her beginner’s class.”

Komaeda nearly laughed. Nidai was sometimes a bit… over zealous when it came to children, but he was harmless. “I’m sure once the kids see him a few times they’ll get over it and love him. Didn’t that happen with the last class?”

“You’re right.” Hinata smiled.

Their conversation dropped. Komaeda focused on washing the rice as Hinata prepped the chicken and some vegetables. When everything was done, Komaeda watched Hinata take his kitchen over, cooking everything in a sort of curry. It smelt good and Komaeda was reminded by his stomach that his lunch had been a piece of toast and an apple. Eagerly, Komaeda set the table and served both of them some rice, letting Hinata take the pot of curry over to the table, so they could decide how much they wanted.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda sat down.

“You’re welcome.” Hinata began to eat. It was only a moment later he set his spoon down, “Hey, Nagito, I was wondering, do you remember Chiaki?”

Komaeda thickly swallowed. Nanami Chiaki… he had met her a few times. His stomach twisted and suddenly Komaeda didn’t want to eat anymore. Why was Hinata bringing her up?

“Yes, I do.” His voice was level. Good.

“Well it’s just… this weekend is her birthday. She has quickly planned a get together and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

This weekend? Komaeda’s heart froze and his voice felt thick in his throat. His mind easily supplied him with an excuse to not go and this time it was legitimate. His deadline on Tuesday. His other deadline on Thursday. He had to make those. But, even if he didn’t have work as an excuse, Hinata wanted him to see Nanami. Komaeda couldn’t… he didn’t have the strength to do that. Anyone who spent a moment of time in the same room was Hinata and Nanami could see… could see… Komaeda knew he wasn’t seeing things. He was so sure of it.

“You’d have more fun without me.” Komaeda half whispered, “Besides, I got those documents to hand in and…”

“More fun… Nagito you know that isn’t the case. Everyone has been asking me how you are. They’d like to see you. And... I know work is important, but it’s only for the evening…”

Komaeda snorted. Everyone asking about him? Probably just doing it to be polite. They probably also fed Hinata the line about wanting to see him as an obligation. It wasn’t as though he didn’t get alone with Hinata’s friends, but that was all they were to him, “Hinata’s friends.” Just like he was “Hinata’s boyfriend” to them.

And, more pressing… it was for Nanami… Komaeda’s heart twisted violently. Hinata wasn’t very smart if he thought taking his boyfriend to see his possible crush was a good idea. Did he think he couldn’t see it? Did Hinata think Komaeda couldn’t see what everyone was thinking? They were all just waiting for… waiting for…

“No, I’ve made my mind up.” Komaeda forcibly said, “I got work to do. Go on without me.”

Hinata’s mouth twisted a little, “Nagito… you’re always saying that. Work. Work is always the answer. You’re always brushing us off for work. Can’t you just come with me for the evening?”

“Why are you pressing this?” Komaeda’s appetite had left and he wanted the conversation to go away, “I’ve made up my mind. Tell everyone I say hi and have fun at Nanami’s party.”

“I’m pressing this because I want you to come.” Hinata wasn’t stopping, “Why can’t you just forget about the work for one evening and come out with me? You always do this to me.”

Komaeda felt the heat of embarrassment, the rising urge in his voice to defend himself. Being called out was the worse and Komaeda felt himself conflicted in being snippy and petty or being mature.

“Forget…” Komaeda felt like his breath was taken away. No… why did Hinata always think he was the right one? And what gave him the right to think he could tell him how to do his job? “No Hajime, you can’t say that. Your job doesn’t require you write up documents and reports all the damn time. So, don’t you dare tell me how to do my job.”

Hinata stared at him before his eyes hardened, “Nagito, I’m not telling you what to do. I’m just asking you come out one in while. But it’s never. You’re always so busy, too busy for me, too busy for everyone else. Why are we even….?”

Komaeda felt his air knocked out of his lungs. He could finish the sentence easily in his mind. Why were they even dating? That was it. That was what Hinata was going to say.

“Get out.” Komaeda yelled, standing up, “I’m just being responsible and making sure I do my damn job.”

“OH, so your job is more important. I see. No, I’ve always known.” Hinata’s voice was also raising. “I know where I lie on your priority list.”

“Says the guy who was going to ask why we are even dating in the first place.” Komaeda snapped back, feeling a fire in his lungs, his mind racing a million miles a minute. Maybe this was it. Maybe Hinata would actually break up with him… (Komaeda felt his stomach churn harshly at the thought.)

“I… don’t go putting words into my mouth Nagito.” Hinata’s voice was cold.

“Well don’t be so fucking obvious to what your sentences are going to be and I won’t have to.” Komaeda countered.

“What the hell is your problem?” Hinata gaped at him. “Look, I was just asking if you wanted to come along to a birthday party of all things. But it should be clear to me by now… all you care about is work.”

That hurt more than Komaeda expected. Was that how Hinata saw things? No… of course it was. Komaeda knew, deep down, he had brought this upon himself. Work had been the only thing he threw himself in and fixing things…

It felt like something had broken inside of him. Komaeda wanted to cry. It wasn’t merely a fear now that Hinata would break up with him. Hinata was going to break up with him. This was obviously the perfect time. Komaeda wanted to call Hinata out on this, to tell him to just break up with him, but he didn’t have that courage, that strength.

“Just… get out!” Komaeda screamed, “Leave me alone.”

“Oh, gladly.” Hinata practically threw the chair half way across the room as he got up, “I’ll just leave you with your precious work. That’s all you really care about anyways.” His voice rose at the end, vibrating through the kitchen.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Komaeda continued, wishing he wasn’t lying, that he wasn’t so stubborn as to admit there was more to this. “I’m glad you can see that.”

The front door slammed shut, loudly and firmly. Komaeda numbly sat at the table, the remains of their meal sadly sitting in front of him. What had he done? This was supposed to be an evening with Hinata… a nice evening not… eating alone. Always alone. He was going to be left behind at this point. Komaeda wanted to scream that he didn’t want Hinata gone, but he was doing this to himself.

He was breaking everything.

Komaeda felt fat, hot tears run down his face as he sobbed loudly into his curry, feeling the water drip off his face. He was going to be left behind, Hinata was going to leave him. Why couldn’t he just…

Curling into a ball, Komaeda tried to eat a bit more, but all he could taste was salt and tears. He hiccupped and wished Hinata would return, hold him, but he had driven Hinata away.

This mess, was all his fault and Komaeda continued to cry bitterly. Sadness was crushing him and sadness followed him for the rest of the evening, even as he forced himself to clean up the supper dishes, even as he made tea and turned the TV on for background noise. Even as he went to bed.

As Komaeda fell asleep in his darken room, he wished a foolish wish, that his relationship with Hinata would improve.

How foolish of him.

~

Komaeda woke in a bright room with thin covers. He groaned and sat up only to immediately regret it. His head throbbed and ached. Reaching up, he touched his forehead and felt bandages running over it. He was injured? Komaeda tried to think, but all he could remember was his argument with Hinata, crying, and going to bed. But their bedroom was dark, covers heavy and thick so the morning light didn’t bother them. This place was like a seaside cottage, airy, bright, and warm. How had he arrived here? Komaeda tried to sit up again only to freeze when he felt something cold against his left side. He looked over and screamed, his voice bursting through his throat, vibrating off the walls.

His arm… it was metal. Poking from under the metal was scarred skin, webbing upwards and fading a bit white and jagged. This… wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. Komaeda slapped himself, but the scene didn’t change. It didn’t melt or morph back into reality. No, this was real. He wasn’t dreaming, but that only raised so many questions.

The door to the cottage opened and Komaeda let out another scream, heart leaping into his throat and his stomach hitting the side of his rib cage as his brain realized he suddenly wasn’t alone. Oh god this was how he died. Sure, he wasn’t in a tub with his kidney missing or any other terrible horror movie clichés, but missing an arm was still missing a body part. He wouldn’t get to tell Hinata it was okay to move on and date Nanami, leaving him alone. (No, it wasn’t, but dead people didn’t get to pick and choose.) He wouldn’t be able to tell Hinata he really loved him…

Hinata filled his vision. Something was slightly off, but Komaeda didn’t get a chance to figure it out. Immediately Hinata walked over and pulled him into a hug, warm, tight. Komaeda felt Hinata’s hand stroking his hair, warmly and protectively. Komaeda felt his heart leap and burn. What was this? Hinata was… comforting him? Holding him? A wave of tears fell down Komaeda’s face.

“Nagito, it’s okay, it’s okay. Your arm is fine.” Hinata’s fingers traced the metal and skin, “You’re not in the school anymore. You’re here, with me.”

His words weren’t making any sense, but Komaeda felt his heart slow down to a reasonable rate and his breathing less breathy and deeper. The tears stopped, leaving his face wet. Komaeda tried to focus, to speak, but his voice suddenly burst out in a wave of hysteria.

“My arm, my arm.” It was metal. Where was his real arm? Why was it metal?

More voices filled Komaeda’s ears, cutting off his voice. He turned. It was Sonia along with Souda and Tanaka. He tried to piece the scene together. They looked… comfortable… no tension. How odd. He didn’t get the chance to ponder further, Sonia was speaking.

“I’m so sorry Nagito! This is truly my gravest mistake.”

“A foul rain and wind demon has cursed both of you.” Tanaka growled, arms crossed, “I’ve delivered justice for your suffering. Rest assured, I Gundham Tanaka fought on your behalves with all my might.”

“You guys…” Hinata sighed, “Nagito knows it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

Tanaka opened his mouth, possibly to say something about the rain and wind demon, but Hinata cut him off, “It’s a minor bump to the head, nothing serious.”

“See?” Souda curled an arm around both Sonia and Tanaka, “Nagito’s luck has struck again.”

Luck? No, this wasn’t luck (was it?). He was in a strange place with no left arm and no memory of how he arrived. He curled into Hinata, a bit foolish, but this had to be a dream. There was no way this was real. He had to wake up, yet at the same time he didn’t want to. Currently, Hinata was here, not angry at him, and was holding him.

“I’m sorry again Nagito.” Sonia said with a bow before she tugged Tanaka and Souda out the door, “I hope your recovery is smooth. I’ll see you later.”

They left. Komaeda exhaled sharply. Hinata gently pulled him away, hand touching his head, “I’m going to look at the damage, okay?”

Now that it was the two of them, Komaeda could see one of Hinata’s eyes was red. He nearly jumped at it, but swallowed his voice. This… if this was real (which was slowly becoming more and more plausible), how had he gotten here? Was there a reason why he was here? Perhaps just torture? Clearly a yes, given how Hinata was actually bushing his bangs aside to lift the bandage off, examining with an intense expression. Komaeda could feel his heat, leaking off his body. He wanted to lean into it, but that would be too obvious and desperate.

Why? Komaeda wanted to yell. Why was Hinata being so kind to him? Their previous argument burned hotly in his mind, over taking the shock of not having a left arm. They had been vicious and yet here Hinata was, checking up on him, on an injury Komaeda couldn’t remember getting. So, didn’t that mean this was a dream? Not that he was sure how that would work. It felt like the only logical explanation.

“Your injury is fine.” Hinata stepped away and sat on the end of the bed, “Nothing, not even a scratch. But…” He straightened up, “Who are you?”

Komaeda felt a shiver run down his spine, “What?” Great, that was how he numbly defended himself.

“You were asking ‘why your arm is metal’ and ‘where your real one is’ before Sonia and the others arrived. It’s rather hard to not assume something is wrong.”

He was… saying that aloud? All of it? Fear suddenly welled up inside of him. What else had he been saying aloud without his knowledge? Komaeda wanted to hit himself, but that could cause actual injury (metal arm) and wouldn’t that just be dandy and swell? Regardless, lying wasn’t good. He had to be honest. Even though he was a bit upset with himself. He couldn’t even keep himself composed for more than fifteen minutes.

“I’m… Komaeda Nagito…” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Komaeda wanted to smack himself. Great, he could do a terrible job of explaining himself too. That was exactly what he wanted.

Hinata hummed. “Perhaps… you are but not from here? An Alternative dimension?” Hinata asked as though he was actually considering it, “I suppose stranger things have happened.” He laughed, full on laughed. Komaeda stared. How did that make one iota of sense? Was Hinata really considering that as an explanation?

“We’ll get to that later…” Hinata continued, sticking his hand out, “I’m Hinata Hajime. You can call me Hajime. I’ll just… call you Komaeda when we’re alone okay? I need to separate you two. And you’re currently this world’s version of Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Welcome, to Jabberwock Island.”

Komaeda stared at Hinata… no Hajime. Hajime was right; he needed to separate Hajime from his Hinata back in… his dimension? Who knew? More importantly, “Ultimate Lucky Student? Jabberwock Island?”

Hajime’s mouth twisted into a parody of a smile, “Yeah… that will take some explaining.”

Explaining… this dimension. Just what did he get himself into? Also… Komaeda held his left arm, wincing at the feel of cold metal, “And this arm?”

“That… will also take a lot of explaining. Why don’t we go on a tour around and I’ll explain everything as we go?” Hinata suggested, “Unless you want to rest a bit more?”

“No… I’m fine.” Well as fine as someone who found out he was stuck in another dimension with a fake arm to boot could be. “Let’s go.”

“Okay, follow me.”

Komaeda followed Hajime out of the cottage into a bright day. He winced and shielded his eyes, causing Hajime to chuckle and hand him a pair of sunglasses. Komaeda took them thankfully and put them on. Now that he could see, Komaeda looked around. There were many cottages lined up in rows, more on the other side. Outside his cottage, he could see a name plate followed by a rather cute depiction of the owner. It was Hajime’s. Komaeda blinked.

“Mine was closer after Nagito’s fall.” Hajime answered his unspoken question, “Which happened outside the restaurant. Here, let me show you that first.”

Hajime tugged Komaeda over, past the cottages and to a wide area. Komaeda nearly jolted at the touch. When was the last time he let Hinata touch him? His stomach twisted, reminding him of the failure he was, but Komaeda shoved that away and looked around. In the middle was a pool, behind a two-story building and to the side a wooden building. Komaeda saw the word “Lobby” written on the front of the building behind the pool. Lobby? They were at a resort?

“See the side?” Hajime was pointing to the left, “We had a bit of a rain storm earlier today. Nagito tried to close the door and ended up falling half way down the stairs.”

Ouch. Komaeda touched his forehead, “Must have been a sight.”

“It was a surprise, but more so that somehow, you’re in his place.” Hajime calmly said, “Let’s go inside. Everyone else should be around the other islands.”

Other islands? Everyone else? Was Hajime implying the small handful of them were the only ones on the islands? Komaeda raised an eyebrow, but followed Hajime inside, through the lobby, to the restaurant. Picking one of the many tables to sit at, Komaeda sat down with Hajime, who was on the other side.

“This is Jabberwock Island.” Hajime restated, “Currently there are fifteen of us here, but only nine of us are awake.”

“Awake?” Komaeda blurted out. “Everyone is sleeping still?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking.” Hajime’s smile twisted, “We… were in a virtual reality. Things went wrong and only five of us made it out initially. The rest still need to wake up.”

A virtual reality. Hajime was kidding, but his expression didn’t change and he didn’t start laughing. Komaeda waited a full minute before he realized Hajime was waiting for him to say something. Swallowing, Komaeda forced himself to speak.

“You’re not making this up, are you?”

“No, afraid not.” Hajime shook his head, “The Neo World Program was supposed to help us recover quietly, but here we are. That’s why we’re the only ones on this island. Well, islands.” Hajime smiled, “There are many. I can show you around now, if you like. Or you can eat. Nagito… was doing that before this happened.”

There was a lot Hajime wasn’t telling him, but Komaeda couldn’t find it in himself to press for the answers. Hearing Hajime talk calmly and nicely, without the threat of them arguing felt like a dream. Komaeda didn’t want to break this moment. For such a long time being around Hinata hurt as he knew what was happening, how he was losing him. Now, all he had to do was shove Hinata away and focus on the Hajime in front of him, the one hazel and red eyed Hajime. When he returned… if he returned, then Komaeda could go back to disappointment and hurt.

“No, I’m good; I don’t need to eat. You can show me around, but first tell me,” Komaeda shoved the thoughts away, “Who’s awake? Except Sonia, Kazuichi, and Tanaka.”

“Uh… Fuyuhiko, Peko, Akane, and Hanamura.” Hajime listed off.

Komaeda blinked. He recognized everyone except the last name, “Hanamura?”

“Teruteru?” Hajime tried. “His name is Teruteru Hanamura.”

…nope he didn’t know anyone like that. “Sorry… I know everyone else you named… oh and Mikan, and Nidai? Are they here?” He paused, “And… Nanami.”

It was Hajime’s turn to blink and stare, “Mikan and Nidai are still sleeping. And as for that last name, do you mean Nanami Chiaki? The Ultimate Gamer?”

The what now? Komaeda shoved that thought away too. “Right, you used titles before. Called me Lucky. Now Nanami as gamer?”

Hajime swallowed, “Let’s look at the other islands and I’ll explain.” He led them outside.

On their way out of the hotel area, Hajime slowly started to talk. “So, do you have a school named Hopes Peak Academy?”

“No?”

“Well, it starts there. Hopes Peak was a school for talented students. Every year they would scout the entire country, looking for people who are the best of the best within any given field. Also, every year a random student was picked to attend, that someone would be given the title of Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“So… this world’s version of me attended this school as the Lucky student? Okay. What about you? What’s your talent?”

To Komaeda’s surprise, Hajime laughed brightly, “Even across dimensions you ask me that.” He laughed again, “I’ll get to me in a moment.” He cleared his throat, “Anyways over the years the school had become corrupt, for only having a handful of talented students wasn’t helping them fund their research on talent and maintain the school. So, they made the Reserve Course student program. I was in there.”

“Oh… so you don’t have a talent?” Komaeda blinked. “That’s fine too.”

Hajime laughed loudly again, “Wow, wish you had that attitude sooner.” He chuckled for a moment. “Sorry, anyways through some long and complicated events, involving Enoshima, this world was thrown into Despair.”

“Despair? Enoshima?” Komaeda tried to think if he had heard that name before. Wasn’t that the name of an actress or something? He didn’t know.

“Sorry, basically… we caused the apocalypse.”

The what now?? Komaeda gaped, waiting for Hajime to tell him he was joking, but he kept on walking and talking. “Things were very bad, but then Naegi and the others defeated Enoshima, gathered us up, took us to this island and to the Neo World Program and basically now we’re here.”

“So… you’re on this island because of the apocalypse?” Komaeda felt like his mind was spinning, “So… Nagito… lost his arm during this… apocalypse?”

“…something like that.” Hajime carefully said, “Anyways that’s why we’re the only people on this island. Things are still bad on the mainland. Regardless, we got a ton of space. Let me show you.”

The islands flew past Komaeda as Hajime showed him everything. When they got to the fifth island, Hajime skirted past some factory rather quickly and Komaeda couldn’t fathom why. When they returned to the first island, back at the hotel, Komaeda felt a little less overwhelmed, but only by a margin, and he was hungry.

“Hungry?” Hajime asked as soon as they returned.

“Uh…” Was he that obvious? “Yes…”

“No problem.” Hajime told him, “I’ll make us something.”

This time in the restaurant sat Souda, Sonia, and Tanaka. All three of them were practically piled on top of one another, Tanaka stroking Souda’s vivid pink hair, Sonia’s head on Souda’s stomach as she stretched out on three chairs, petting a hamster. Komaeda nearly did a double take at the scene, waiting for something to explode, but all they did was look up and wave.

“Glad to see you’re up Nagito!” Souda grinned and leaned into Tanaka’s touch as he slowly began to braid Souda’s hair. “Come around and help me out later, okay?”

Komaeda turned to Hajime for an explanation, but Hajime didn’t give one. Swallowing, Komaeda decided to answer, “Uh, yeah, sure I will.”

“Great!” Souda beamed before Sonia lightly touched his leg, “Ah, sorry Sonia.”

“No problem.” She readjusted herself, “Hajime, perhaps we should consider getting couches in here too?”

“Noted.” Hajime nodded, “I’ll make a note to Kirigiri next time.”

“Thank you very much.”

Kirigiri? Komaeda didn’t ask and followed Hajime into the kitchen, waiting until the door swung shut behind them. However, before he could ask, Hajime began to talk as he pulled thing out.

“Nagito helps Kazuichi with his mechanical work. Currently they’re making what Kazuichi likes to call ‘Minimaru’. Kirigiri is with Naegi as one of the people who helped take Enoshima down.”

“Mechanics?” Komaeda blinked.

“Kazuichi went to Hopes Peak. In fact, everyone on this island went to Hopes Peak. Kazuichi was the Ultimate Mechanic, Gundham is the Ultimate Breeder, and Sonia is the Ultimate Princess.”

“Princess?” Komaeda stared. He got the talents behind Souda and Tanaka, but Princess?

“Sonia is a Princess of a small European nation.” Hajime told him, “Her talent steams from her leadership qualities. Just like Fuyuhiko.”

“What’s Fuyuhiko’s?” Komaeda asked. He might as well learn so he didn’t mess anything up.

“Ultimate Yakuza.” Hajime told him calmly.

Yakuza? Komaeda gaped. Sure, Kuzuryuu from his world was rich, but not Yakuza.

“Peko is the Ultimate Swordswoman.” Hajime continued, as though he hadn’t dropped a bombshell of information on him, “Akane is the Ultimate Gymnast. Hanamura is the Ultimate Cook. And that’s pretty much everyone who’s up right now. If you’re curious about anyone else you can ask me.”

Hajime paused and set the pan on the stove, “Also… earlier you asked me if Nanami was here. I’m sorry she isn’t. In fact, we don’t remember her.”

Out of everything Hajime had told him so far (and there was a lot to take in), somehow the information about Nanami threw him off. He blinked and stared. It wasn’t just she wasn’t around, but they didn’t remember her too?

“So, you knew her at least?”

“Sort of. It was in the Neo World Program, but our memories were erased when we left… it’s a long story.”

Again, another long story. Komaeda bit his lip. Why wasn’t Hajime just telling him everything? Did he think learning about the world ending was bad enough? There was obviously something more to their stories, from this Neo World Program to his left arm. It sent a shiver down Komaeda’s spine and his heart twisted, as though the body he was stuck in didn’t want him to pursue the topics any longer.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime suddenly said, turning away from his cooking, “I know I’m not giving you any real answers, but it’s a lot to take in and some of it is… personal.”

Komaeda flushed. How was he that obvious? From the moment he had woken here, it seemed this world’s Hinata was able to pick things out with ease, read the mood of the room and able to say the right things.

“No, I understand I’ll drop it.” Komaeda quickly said.

“It’s not your fault.” Hajime warmly told him, “Anyways, if you don’t mind me asking the questions now, what’s your world like? Not post apocalyptic I take it?” He gave a dry smile.

“Um… no it isn’t.” Komaeda tried to think about his world, “It’s the usual, functional world.”

“That’s lovely.” Hajime said with so much sincerity Komaeda wanted to take back his sentence. How insensitive of him, given the state of this world. “However, I meant things about you. Judging from your reactions, you know everyone here as well?”

“Uh, I suppose I do. Really, everyone is more Hajime’s friend than mine. I just… work a lot.” Now that he was stating it aloud, it sounded really bad, even if it was the truth.

“What do you do for a job?” Hajime pressed.

“Um… I work for a company called Future Foundation. They specialize in the latest technologies.”

Hajime snorted and nearly doubled over the stove. Komaeda felt his face burn.

“I’m sorry,” Hajime composed himself, “Here… Future Foundation is trying to restore the world. It’s who Kirigiri works for.”

Oh, how interesting. “I see…”

“It’s busy work.” Komaeda continued, “But that’s fine.”

Hajime hummed and turned the stove off. Komaeda stared. Since when did he cook so fast? “I’m done.” He grinned, “Let’s eat, shall we? I sort of guessed, but I made what Nagito likes, so I hope you do too.”

They walked out to the restaurant. Souda, Sonia, and Tanaka had left. Sitting down, Komaeda took a bite of the food. He instantly liked it.

~

Evening had settled by the time they left the restaurant. Despite not doing much, Komaeda felt fatigue drape over him. Yawning he followed Hajime back to the cottages, to Hajime’s in particular. Komaeda watched as Hajime opened his door, gesturing for him to follow. Komaeda blinked and looked down the row of cottages.

“I… I mean Nagito doesn’t have one?” He asked.

Hajime froze and a blush filled his cheeks. Komaeda watched as he bit his lip, looking at the ground for a moment, “Oh… I’m sorry… I just…” Hajime ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed…” He dropped his hand, “You’re not dating me in your world, are you?”

Oh. Komaeda felt like a shoe had dropped on his head, followed by a light bulb, which flickered slowly to life. Suddenly the holding and hugging when he woke up had context. Or rather, he saw the context his mind had blocked out in the panic of waking up in an unfamiliar place with a metal arm.

“I’m sorry, I guess you aren’t…” Hajime’s face was red, “I’ll… I got a key to Nagito’s cottage, I can give it to you…”

“No, no wait.” Komaeda found himself saying. “We are… sort of.”

“Sort of?” Hajime repeated, his face still a bit pink, “Just started?” He paused, “No, what am I saying? I shouldn’t pry like this. Look, I’ll be honest. I’ve been dating my Nagito for a while now. I’m perfectly comfortable sleeping together, but if you aren’t I won’t be offended.”

He… wouldn’t? Komaeda should have said he wanted to go to the other cottage. It would have been the smarter option. If he shared a bed with Hajime, the alternate version, things would only be harder when he broke up with his Hajime.

But… didn’t he deserve something? A reminder of what he had before everything in his relationship went down hill? Komaeda thickly swallowed.

“No, no it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Oh, okay.” Hajime smiled softly, “Here, come inside. Nagito keeps some clothes around here and you’re welcome to use my bath. Your towel is the navy one, okay?”

A bath sounded great. Komaeda eagerly nodded, “If you don’t mind.”

“Nope, I just offered.” Hajime laughed, “Let me grab some clothes for you.”

Komaeda went into the bathroom, staring into the tiled space connected to a decent sized area with a sink and counter space. Setting the tub to fill, Komaeda examined the rest. Everything was the same as his world. It was nice to see. Slowly he stripped, tossing the shirt and pants aside, just standing in boxers as he waited for the tub to finish filling.

“Here.” Hajime entered with a set of clean clothes, “I’ll just leave these here.” He set them down, “I’ll be outside if you need anything…”

It was small, but Komaeda saw pink stain Hajime’s cheeks. Komaeda thickly swallowed. Was there some sort of negative implications to… sleeping with an alternate version of his boyfriend? It felt a bit delayed to think of that, but it felt a bit too late to consider. Really, sharing a bed? Why didn’t Komaeda think about this before hand? Sure, he was sure Hajime wouldn’t do anything if he didn’t want it, but that blush. Komaeda felt his cheeks darken too.

Did it matter? Could he just… indulge? Really, if he looked at this logically this world’s Komaeda had to be somewhere. Perhaps he was in his world? Given how Hajime was acting, it wasn’t a stretch of the imagination to realize his relationship with this world’s Komaeda was much better. It stung him a little, but was also kind of funny.

Here he was in a post apocalyptic world, missing an arm, probably saw a lot of horrible things, but this world’s version had himself together enough to have a stable relationship with Hajime. Perhaps that meant if this world’s Komaeda was in his world… he was helping him out? Foolish to assume, but Komaeda was done with over thinking.

Leaning over, he pulled Hajime into a kiss. It was slightly awkward of an angle, but Hajime immediately fixed it, pulling them together warmly. He kissed and kissed, moaning when Hajime nibbled at his lips, pressing their mouths hotly. When they parted, Komaeda felt his head spinning.

“I’m sorry I…”

“I should be the one to apologize… I promise if you don’t want this I’ll go away and won’t be insulted…”

Komaeda made his mind up. Whatever and wherever this world’s version of himself was, he wasn’t going to think too hard. Pulling Hajime closer, he heard the bath chime, signalling it was done filling.

“Could you… join me? If you want?” He asked softly.

Hajime’s blush was all the answer he needed.

~

The next morning, he woke up, sore, stiff, but satisfied. They had done more than just… kiss and touch in the tub. In fact, they had done more outside of the bathroom, but Komaeda was not complaining at all. His heart felt a bit light and he couldn’t help a small giggle escape his lips as he pulled himself closer to Hajime, hearing his heartbeat slowly.

“Good morning Komaeda.” Hajime softly said, hand bushing his hair.

“Good morning Hajime.” Komaeda replied.

“How are you feeling?” Hajime’s voice was cautious.

Komaeda laughed, “Sore… but hopefully you are too?”

Hajime grinned in response, “Very cute. Say, what do you want for breakfast?”

“You’re cooking for me again?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow, “I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Nonsense,” Hajime sat up, stretching, “I cook for everyone. That is if I’m not holed up doing something else. I don’t mind.” He bent down and kissed Komaeda slowly.

When he parted Komaeda noted something on Hajime’s forehead, something he hadn’t noticed before. Across his forehead was the faint line of scars, like he had a cut all the way around. Hajime blinked and touched his forehead in response. Komaeda opened his mouth, to apologize, but Hajime spoke before he could say a word.

“I got these scars while I was at Hopes Peak Academy.” Hajime told him, “Sort of the same with my eye.” He tapped under his left eye, the red one.

“I didn’t mean to pry.” Wasn’t he repeating what Hajime had said earlier?

“It isn’t prying if I tell you myself.” Hajime told him, “Anyways, breakfast. Let me know what you want, okay?” He pressed one more kiss to Komaeda’s forehead before getting out of bed.

Holding his hand to his forehead, Komaeda smiled a little bit, ignoring how his heart told him this was only temporary.

~

Souda immediately sat beside him after breakfast. Komaeda nearly flinched, but Souda didn’t notice. An arm was wrapped around his shoulders and Komaeda could see a flash of dark ink spiralling up Souda’s arm.

“So, you’re free to help me with the Minimaru bots, right?” Souda pressed. “Just for this morning, I swear. After you can go on another date with Hajime, I promise.”

“I… okay.” Komaeda said before he could think things through. He knew nothing about machines and mechanics. What was he doing?

“Excellent!” Souda stood up and grabbed his arm, the right one, “Well? Come on! I can even check your arm for you.”

Oh. That made sense. If Souda was a mechanic, then it stood to reason he built the arm. “Okay, you can.”

He was whisked away to the third island, to Electric Ave. A large tarp was on the ground with many metal parts as well as some tool kits, a table, and chairs. Over them was a canopy, giving shade as they worked. Souda immediately tugged him over, plopping him down. Komaeda adjusted himself and tried to think of what to say. He hadn’t seen (well his world’s version) Souda in a long time. What to say…

“So, uh, how’s Sonia and Gundham?” Komaeda asked.

Souda plopped down, his expression falling a little, “Sonia wanted to try taking a bath… it didn’t end up happening. We were comforting her, but she kicked us out after a while.” Souda sighed heavily, “It’s always hard, you know, but I need to respect her wishes.”

Bath? Comforting? There was something Komaeda was clearly missing, but he wasn’t about to ask less he give himself away. “I understand. I’m sorry to hear.”

“Thanks, Nagito.” Souda bumped their shoulders together, “Anyways, let’s get to work! Wrench please!”

Oh, that was easy. If all he had to do was pass things, Komaeda could do that. He handed Souda the wrench and watched as he got to work, humming under his breath. As Souda worked, mostly in silence, with the occasional request for a tool or a hand to help hold something, Komaeda felt the morning slowly slip away. When Souda finished the robot (which had an eerie resemblance to Nidai. Komaeda was starting to see where the name came from), the sun was high in the sky.

“Okay, let’s see that arm of yours now.” Souda brightly said, “Turn to the side?”

Komaeda did as he asked. Souda lifted his arm to the table and began to tinker. Komaeda looked and watched Souda work, staring at how fluidly he moved. He was beginning to see why he was the Ultimate Mechanic.

“Hey, so,” Souda paused in his work and rubbed his hair. Komaeda tried to not stare at the black grease stain in the pink, “I’m not sure how to ask this, but… who are you?”

What? Komaeda felt his mouth drop. How did he? No more importantly he had to counter this… but it was too late… wasn’t it?

“I… uh…”

“We sort of noticed when you woke up. Gundham was sure you were swapped like a changeling, but like don’t fairies take kids, not adults?” Souda continued, as though the crux to that theory was his age, not the fact that fairies didn’t really exist. “But it wasn’t apparent until I mentioned Sonia just now. Your expression.” Souda elaborated, “Not that I was testing you or anything.” He quickly said, “I’m just curious. Gundham is usually very perceptive.”

“You… you’re only now asking me this?” Komaeda wasn’t sure what to say except the truth, “I’m rather bad at pretending I suppose… I am Komaeda Nagito, but… from another dimension. Or so Hajime thinks.”

He waited for Souda to exclaim how Hajime’s theory was completely wrong. Instead Souda solemnly nodded, “Well I’ve seen and heard stranger.” He concluded calmly, “So, if you’re here that means our Nagito is where you are?”

“I think so.” Komaeda continued.

“The world isn’t in ruins, is it?” Souda laughed wistfully, “Must be nice.”

“It is.” Komaeda couldn’t really say anything else to that statement. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t as though we wanted to keep a secret just…”

“Naw, it’s fine.” Souda set his tools down, “I understand. Though I guess Hajime has filled you in on some things.”

“He has.” Komaeda agreed.

“Just not everything?” Souda lifted Komaeda’s arm as he spoke.

“He says it’s a lot to take in.” Komaeda told him.

Souda laughed, “True, a lot of shit has happened.” He set Komaeda’s arm down, “Looks good. Hajime really did a good job helping me with this.”

Wait. What. “Hajime helped you?”

“Of course, he did.” Souda laughed, “Anyways, enough about that.” He stood up, “We’re done here. Want to grab lunch together?”

This ease… Souda had taken the truth rather well. Komaeda felt a smile fill his face. This was nice. He had barely hung out with Souda in his world, but maybe when he returned he’d change that…

“Say, I got a question.” Souda suddenly said, “What am I like in your world?”’

“Um… mostly the same?” Komaeda wished that wasn’t phrased like a question, “Oh, except you hate Tanaka’s guts because he’s dating Sonia.”

“I do?” Souda blinked, “Well I can’t be too surprised. I used to hate him… but then we fucked and all was good afterwards.” That was rather blunt, “Sonia too.” Souda added, “Hey, if you could, tell my alternate self to just face his feelings and screw Gundham senseless. Then talk it out along with Sonia. I don’t want to be miserable in any dimension.”

That was an… interesting request, but Komaeda wasn’t one to judge. His relationship with one person was falling to pieces. “Sure, will do, I guess?”

“Thanks man.” Souda thumped his back, “Say, let’s go to the second island. We got a diner there with some pop not at the restaurant. Hajime says it allows for variety, but I think he’s being a health nut.”

Komaeda laughed, a true, genuine laugh. He was definitely going to hang out with Souda when he returned, “Okay, sure, sounds fun.”

~

After a pleasant lunch, Komaeda parted from Souda, wanting to explore on his own. This island, all the islands was very peaceful, relaxing. Sure, the fact that the world was destroyed hung over the pleasantness, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it. Komaeda walked around, humming to himself, before he made his way into the library.

Inside it was huge, with wooden shelves, tables, and the smell of ink and parchment staining the air. Komaeda simply trailed his fingers along the spines of the books, reading the titles, seeing if anything was the same. How strange to think there could be books from his world that weren’t created here.

“Komaeda?”

He turned. Hajime was there, a small file in his hands.

“Hello Hajime.” Komaeda said.

“Looking for a book?” Hajime asked, setting the file on the table, “I can help you find something.”

“No, not really, I was just reading the titles, wondering if some things are different here.” Komaeda truthfully said. “You?”

“Returning this.” Hajime pointed to the file on the table, “It’s inventory stuff.”

“I see…” Komaeda bit his lip. What now? Was Hajime going to leave him?

“Say, is this book different?” Hajime suddenly held up a book.

“Um…” Komaeda blinked, “No? That’s a dictionary…”

Hajime flushed, “Oops… sorry… what about this?” He moved over to a different shelf and held up a proper book.

“Yeah, that is the same.” Komaeda told him.

“This?” Hajime pressed, holding another book. “Sorry I’m… curious.”

Komaeda smiled. How sweet. Was this Hajime’s way of getting to know about his world, even in a small way? His heart fluttered a little and Komaeda decided to answer Hajime.

“No, we don’t have that.”

“Really?” Hajime asked, turning the book around, “You should read it then.”

“Okay.” Komaeda agreed, “Sounds like fun.”

“Here.” Hajime handed the book, “Let me grab myself a book and I’ll join you.”

Join him? “We’re reading together?”

“If you want?” Hajime asked, “I mean we can do other things together… there is a movie theatre… perhaps there is also a movie we have you don’t?”

Komaeda stared and felt like realization was smacking him repeatedly on the head, but he was only now getting it. Was this… a date? With Hajime? His cheeks pinkened and Komaeda remembered one of his first dates with Hinata… how they wanted to go to a late live show, but it was sold out so they ended up at Hinata’s place (most places were closed), curled on the couch, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“No, this is fine.” Komaeda breathed gently, “I’ll pick a place to sit.”

He picked a table by the sun, feeling the wood, the warmth soaked in. Komaeda waited for Hajime to sit down beside him. Their shoulders brushed and Komaeda felt a blush fill his cheeks for the millionth time in the day. Opening his book, Komaeda began to read, trying to not feel a giddy rush at the precious moment he was creating with Hajime.

~

Time slipped by him as they read in the library. To Komaeda’s delight, he was enjoying the book, the twists and turns. It wasn’t too long and when he finished, he stared at the cover. If only he could take the book with him when he returned…

Returned. Komaeda’s heart skipped a beat. He’d have to return somehow and when that happened… what would his relationship with Hinata be like? Would he be able to try and fix things? Or was it too late? What if he returned and they were already broken up? Komaeda couldn’t think like that, but the image was too vivid. He wished he could shove it away.

“Komaeda?” Hajime was close, “I was just wondering if you wanted to eat now.”

“Sure…” Komaeda muttered, his stomach twisting. The unknown was the worse and all he could imagine was being alone when he returned. If only he could stay here… with Hajime…

No that was foolish… he couldn’t replace this world’s Komaeda and he couldn’t do that to Hajime. Even if he was the same person, his personality was different from this world’s Komaeda. Hajime would want his Komaeda back, the one he fell in love with. It hurt to acknowledge it, but Komaeda couldn’t be selfish, no matter what he wanted. All Komaeda could think of was how it was probably too late to fix everything… to change his relationship…

“Komaeda, you okay?”

He tugged his thoughts away, focusing. They were already back at the hotel, standing close to the cottages. Did Hajime lead them here, or was that him? Komaeda flushed. They were supposed to be getting supper, not going back to the cottages…

“I’m fine.” He wished his voice wasn’t shaky. “Sorry, let’s get something to eat…”

“You’re not okay.” Hajime called him out gently, “Something is on your mind. I will listen if you want to tell me. I won’t be offended if you say no, just… I am here for you.”

Komaeda opened his mouth, the truth on his lips. Why was he doing this? Really, he should just go along to dinner, not tell Hajime about his failing relationship and fears of returning to his world.

But Hajime made everything feel so easy. Despite only knowing him for a little more than a day, Komaeda felt like he could talk to him about a situation he had no idea what to do with.

“I’m… I was just thinking about my Hinata and how… this is so nice.” Komaeda told him, “You’ve been so nice to me, and it was just… I wish I had this.”

“You wish…” Hajime closed his eyes briefly, “You’re implying your relationship with me in your world isn’t ideal. I… thought so.”

“What?” Komaeda stared at him. “I wasn’t acting desperate, was I?”

“No, not at all. What gave you that idea?” Hajime asked before he opened his cottage door, “Maybe we can talk inside?”

These words… the kindness… Komaeda felt his eyes well up. Hajime didn’t hesitate. He immediately tugged him into the cottage, shutting the door, letting him sit on the bed. Komaeda felt a few tears run down his face. Hajime left and returned with a tissue box, sitting beside him.

“It was when you woke up.” Hajime started, “When you were muttering about your arm. You were also muttering about me being kind, like it’s a mystery. That lead me to believe perhaps you two had an argument of sorts.”

“Oh… so… you knew this entire time?” Komaeda felt small. “So, when we were in the bathroom you…”

“I didn’t sleep with you out of pity.” Hajime firmly cut him off, “I’d never do that. I am truly attracted to you, regardless of who is in control so to speak.”

He… didn’t mean that right? But Hajime was firmly looking at him, his gaze not dropping. Komaeda felt more tears threaten to spill so he took a few more tissues. He felt words spill out of his mouth, the words he wanted to say to someone, but there wasn’t anyone around him he felt close enough to talk to in his world. How hilarious that only in an alternate reality with an alternate Hinata did he feel like he could talk.

“It is all my fault, really. I work so much, I’m always working. I didn’t mean to but suddenly work pushed our relationship aside… and then… Nanami… I think you… I mean Hajime likes her. It hurts so much. I don’t know what to say, or what to do. I just keep working and Hajime keeps going out with everyone and everything is slipping through my fingers. We had an argument last night. I’m so stupid.” Komaeda felt everything pour out of him.

“You’re not stupid.” Hajime firmly said, suddenly wrapping an arm lightly around his shoulders, “Every relationship needs two people and judging from what you just said I’m… no Hinata isn’t doing all he can either.”

Komaeda felt like all his words were punched from his mouth. All his doubts, his fears, were taken away by Hajime, who had… just blamed himself? An alternate version, but himself none the less.

“I’m sorry?” Komaeda couldn’t help but gape.

“Well, you know that Hinata is upset due to your working habits. That’s understandable.” Hajime gently said, “However, he’s going to his friends to talk about it. That’s fine; friends are supposed to be there for you, but perhaps he’s going to them too often rather than going to you and talking about it.”

Hajime continued, not aware of the shock running through his body. “This in turn has caused you to think perhaps he doesn’t want you anymore, amplified by Nanami’s presence. However, has Hinata actually shown interest in Nanami?”

His rhetorical question smacked Komaeda over the head. Hearing Hajime calmly state the paranoia as… a paranoia made his heart race. So, he was reading too much into it… perhaps?

“I’m not sure of their relationship, or have any way of comparing it.” Hajime was still talking gently, “So, you’ll have to ask and tell how you feel, about your insecurities. If you two can reach an understanding and are able to work together, you’ll be fine.”

They… would? Komaeda felt another wave of tears hit him. How pathetic. Here he was, letting a situation build and build over months and all it took was an alternate Hinata in a broken world to fix his relationship. The irony smacked Komaeda harshly over the head and he felt a giggle burst through his tears.

“I… can’t believe… you’re making it sound so simple.”

“Well… I…” Hajime rubbed his head, “I mean… Nagito and I have had our fair share of issues.” He laughed weakly, “Like when he woke up and for a couple of weeks only wanted to be called Servant.”

Wait what. “Servant?”

“Long story.” Hajime assured him, “My point still stands. You two just need to talk it out, civil and calm. Let him know how you feel and I’m sure he too has insecurities. It is hard, but it will make your relationship stronger I promise.”

He promised… even though Hajime had no way of knowing what would happen in the future. It didn’t stop Komaeda from smiling, from feeling a flutter of warmth in his chest. Things would work out if he tried and opened himself up to Hinata.

“Thank you.” Komaeda said, “Thank you, Hajime.”

“No problem.” Hajime smiled, “Ready to eat something?”

Komaeda felt his stomach growl and he nodded, “Yes, let’s go.”

They headed to the restaurant. Everyone was there, including Owari, Kuzuryuu, and Pekoyama. Komaeda did a double take. Kuzuryuu had an eyepatch, black with a silver dragon on it. Pekoyama had a sword strapped to her back. Quickly his mind supplied the reasoning for the sword (she was the Ultimate Swordswoman), but he was drawing a blank on Kuzuryuu and the eyepatch. Perhaps simply because he was Yakuza? Komaeda decided he didn’t want to know. There was also a portly man with chef’s clothes on. That had to be Hanamura.

“Hey, sorry we’re a bit late.” Hajime greeted, “What should we make today?”

Kuzuryuu stood up and walked over, arms crossed. Komaeda froze and watched as he raked his eyes over them before he sighed.

“Who is this?” He jabbed a finger at Komaeda.

“Eh.” Komaeda blurted out, feeling his face burn. Was he really that bad at pretending?

Hajime on the other hand chortled, turning his head. Even though Komaeda couldn’t see his face, he saw Hajime’s shoulders shaking. Komaeda gasped.

“Hajime!”

“Sorry.” Hajime didn’t sound sorry, not with mirth clinging to his every word. “My apologies.”

“Well?” Kuzuryuu pressed.

“I’m Komaeda Nagito.” Komaeda sighed, “From another dimension… probably.” He added. It was flimsy, but his only reasoning.

Across the room, Hanamura perked up, “Oho, an alternate version you say?”

“Really?” Owari leaned closer, “Looks like Nagito to me…” She shrugged.

“…well I’ve heard stranger.” Kuzuryuu conceded easily.

Was this situation really that easy to comprehend? Komaeda held his tongue. It was for the best everyone was calm and taking it in stride.

“Yeah, no worries here.” Owari cheerfully called out, “More importantly, what’s for dinner Hajiji?”

Hajime sighed, “I asked that already. I’m the one waiting for an answer.”

“Well, I vote nabe!” Owari requested.

“Nabe?” Souda stared, “That’s a fall and winter dish. It’s like… March?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Owari poked him, “We’re on a tropical island. We got rainy and not rainy seasons now. So, nabe it is!”

“…any other suggestions besides nabe?” Hajime asked. Silence. “Well, I guess nabe it is.”

They brought out a portable stove and some extra cans of gas. A large ceramic pot was put on the burner with a ton of water. A moment later Hajime exited with a ton of chopped vegetables and meat. Soon the vegetables were in the water and they were waiting for it to boil.

“Hey, move over.” Owari sat beside Souda, elbowing him.

“You’re the one in my way.” Souda groaned, “Besides we just put the vegetables in. Have some patience.”

“He’s right!” Hanamura folded his arms, “True cooking is ART.”

“Yes… The art of cooking nabe is one greatly and heavily drenched in rituals of familiar bonds.” Tanaka was telling Sonia, who stared at him wide eyed.

“Really? That’s most delightful to learn Gundham.”

Was… that really true? Komaeda stared.

“All we’re missing is a kotatsu and oranges.” Pekoyama commented.

“We’ll just get Hajiji to make one.” Owari confirmed.

“Wait, me?” Hajime asked, “I’m not sure if it’s necessary here…”

“Haji…” Owari stretched out the syllables, “It’s traditional! Come on back me up.” She looked around the table.

“I’ve always wanted to try a Japanese kotatsu!” Sonia proclaimed.

“Uh Sonia, kotatsu are Japanese…” Souda pointed out.

“If you have the materials to make one, no pressure Hajime.” Kuzuryuu said.

“I’d gladly assist you should you need my help.” Pekoyama firmly told him.

“Many things can happen around kotatsu…” Hanamura gave a wink.

Owari elbowed him and beamed, looking over, “What about you Nagito?”

Him? Komaeda felt everyone look over at his direction. His heart pounded, but in a pleasant way. She was including him. They were all including him. Even though he wasn’t from this world and really his say held less weight because of that. But, that wasn’t stopping Owari.

“Well… kotatsu are nice…”

“See? Even Nagito agrees.” Owari laughed, “Better get to that Hajiji.”

Hajime opened his mouth to protest, but the pot lid suddenly rattled. Hajime leapt to grab it, pulling it off to reveal the water rapidly boiling with all the vegetables in it. Owari took the chance to grab the plate of raw meat, practically dumping the entire thing into the pot unceremoniously. Kuzuryuu grabbed her arm, dragging her back.

“Owari, you can’t just do that…”

“Sure, I can! We need to EAT!” She proclaimed.

“Yes, but there isn’t room for all that meat.” Souda added.

“There is IN MY STOMACH.”

“Akane! Surely you’ll suffer indigestion if you consume that much meat at once.”

“Nonsense, Owari’s stomach is the very definition of a black hole…” Tanaka added.

Komaeda sat back, watching the chaos unfold, and felt laughter bubble up, welling over until he was laughing hard. His voice mingled with the rest and his heart was warm in his chest.

~

Evening had settled, the sky dark with no light pollution and the stars bright and twinkling in the sky. Komaeda returned with Hajime to his cottage, stomach full, heart warm, and mind full of memories. It may only be a memory in this world, but Komaeda tucked it away in his mind.

“That was delicious.” He complimented Hajime, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It was a lot of fun.” Hajime smiled, “Nabe always is.”

Komaeda hummed his agreement and entered Hajime’s cottage. Hajime, however, lingered a bit at the door, “Do you… want to stay with me tonight?”

It was the same question from earlier. Komaeda’s stomach twisted slightly and his lips tingled at the memory of what he and Hajime had done. At this point, Komaeda decided, pretending to have distance between them was silly. Deciding that actions were louder than words, Komaeda turned and pulled Hajime inside, kissing him.

Hajime smoothly shut the door behind him as he kissed back. Komaeda felt their bodies move and suddenly he was pinned against a wall, like he was in a romantic cliché. It didn’t matter. A fire was brewing slowly in his stomach and Komaeda tangled his fingers into Hajime’s short hair. When they pulled away, saliva stuck to their lips. Komaeda touched his finger to his lips and exhaled hotly.

“You’re…”

“Bed.” Hajime groaned, “Now.”

Komaeda felt a jot of heat bisect him cleanly. He numbly nodded and allowed Hajime to shove him onto the bed, pinning him firmly to the mattress. Looking up, there was no way he could mistaken Hajime for his Hajime. The red eye, the scars across his forehead… it was all uniquely this world’s Hajime.

And, Komaeda didn’t care. He pulled Hajime into another kiss, letting the heat of the moment rush fully over his body.

~

Sweat clung to his entire body, but Komaeda didn’t care. Laying fully satisfied and warm, he reached over and touched Hajime’s forehead, tracing along the scars. They didn’t run just on his forehead, they ran all the way around his head. Komaeda felt a dark shiver run through his body, but he kept touching the scars gently.

“I was so angry back then.” Hajime softly said, “Or at least what I can remember. I wanted to be something I wasn’t so badly that I let them experiment on me. When I realized what was happening it was too late to fight back properly. I became a different person and all I succeeded in doing was running away from my feelings and thoughts. I didn’t try to change my ways and it caused a lot of troubles.”

Hajime sat up and ran a hand through Komaeda’s hair, “Please, when you are back, try hard, don’t run away from your emotions, okay?”

Komaeda swallowed and nodded, a small smile on his lips, “Is this how it always is with you?” He lightly teased, “Sex and philosophy?”

Hajime laughed and flopped back into bed, pulling Komaeda closer, “It’s hard to turn off. I just want to see those I love happy.”

Those he loves… Komaeda smiled at being included in that list. “Thank you once again, Hajime. You’re too nice. Now, I’m sleepy.”

“Right.” Hajime shifted so he was holding Komaeda tightly, “Good night, Nagito.”

“Good night, Hajime.”

~

Komaeda woke up in a darkened room, curled next to Hinata. He blinked and realized it was his room and that he was fully clothed. Definitely not how he had left his other self. Oops. Well, hopefully Hajime would be able to explain things. Turning over, Komaeda spotted his planner on the night stand, a bookmark sticking out of it. Reaching for the planner, Komaeda opened it and read the message.

_To my other self:_

_I just spent the last two days trying to mend your breaking relationship with Hajime. I read your diary (not sorry) and did my best to fix things. When you wake up and when you’re done reading this, dedicate some time to talking things out with Hajime. Don’t mess this up._

_Your other self, Komaeda Nagito._

 

Komaeda felt his heart swell, bursting in his chest. It should have been obvious that he had another chance, with Hinata in bed with him, but the note added a spark of hope that burned hotly in his body. With a mangled sob, Komaeda lunged and hugged Hinata tightly, not wanting to let go. He had another chance, this time to do everything properly. Sure, they had a lot to talk about and discuss, but he could do it. This time, he was strong enough to see things through. This time, as Hajime asked him to do, he wouldn’t run away.

“Nagito?” Hinata’s voice came out strangled, “You’re squishing me… everything okay?”

Komaeda leapt and looked at Hinata, who was waking up, yawning, “What time is it?”

With not answering, Komaeda immediately kissed Hinata, who flailed a little, before kissing back. Their kiss was tender, light, and utterly perfect. Komaeda felt laughter escape as he pulled away, his eyes shining.

“Nagito?”

“Hajime… it’s…” How did he put this? “Me?”

Hinata blinked before his eyes lit up, “Nagito? It’s… you’re here? Then…” He smiled, “Welcome back.”

Welcome back… he was back in his world, back to his life, where he left off…

“I’m sorry!” Komaeda burst. “For our argument, for everything. I’m sorry I blew up and…”

Hinata pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry too Nagito. I stormed out…”

“After I started yelling at you...”

“I just left you instead of talking to you…”

Their stomachs at this point, decided to growl, effectively ending their talking. Komaeda flushed, but grinned, “Perhaps… we should talk about this over breakfast?”

“Yeah… we should… though… I sort of want a shower.” Hinata carefully said, “Care to… join me?”

It was not the best choice, he was so hungry and if he joined Hinata they would take forever, possibly use up all the hot water, but Komaeda didn’t care. He took Hinata’s hand and stroked it firmly.

“I’d love to.”

Things were looking up and Komaeda knew, that once they worked everything out and kept being honest, their relationship had a second chance. He wasn’t going to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Nidai: I firmly headcanon Nidai is great with children and loves them a lot.
> 
> Curry: Japanese curry is more like a thick stew that is served half on rice. The person eating it can decide if they want to mix it all together or not. When I lived in Japan I always mixed mine together really well and I'm sure some of my students thought I was barbaric.
> 
> Ultimate: I like the sound of it better than SHSL.
> 
> Souda/Sonia/Tanaka: My OT3 strikes again!
> 
> Japanese baths: So baths in Japanese homes are separate from the toilet. The room is two parts. One part is a sink and counter space and the other part is a tiled room with a shower and deep tub. Japanese baths can be set to the temperature of the water and how much water you want in the tub. It will fill automatically and chime at you when you're done. Some two story homes even have a control upstairs so you don't have to go down to start filling the tub. It's amazing and I want a Japanese style bathroom again T_T.
> 
> Scars: I headcanon Hajime has scars on his forehead from the experiments.
> 
> Sonia and baths: I headcanon Sonia in Despair killed young girls and bathed in their blood. Basically like Elizabeth Bathory.
> 
> Figuring out: I just thought it would be funny if everyone was able to figure out AU Komaeda is AU Komaeda.
> 
> Library: When I did Island Mode in SDR2 and took people on dates I liked to go to the library and park the most. Probably shows in my writing when I do other date scenes ahahaha...
> 
> Nabe: Japanese hotpot, the food is mainly made in colder months. The food also has the implication of friendship and close bonds, as everything is cooked over a portable stove at the table and everyone takes the food out of the pot. Since you're cooking and eating together so closely it's a great dish to make with friends and family. There are also many different kinds of nabe that have a set type of ingredients.
> 
> Kotatsu: A heated table, basically the top of the table can come off and you put a thick cover underneath. A heater is under the table too and you can set it to how warm you wish. Kotatsu are great!
> 
> Gunham's explanation: Since Clear Card Arc came out I was reminded of Yamazaki from CCS and decided, yeah, Tanaka is the type of character to tell tales as well as believe them whole-heartedly.


End file.
